barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Exercise Circus!
"The Exercise Circus!" is the twenty-two episode from second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tina's ready to play in a big way after getting her cast removed, and the kids suggest staging a playground circus. Michael, the Ringmaster, introduces Barney, the Balancing Dinosaur; Derek, the Juggler and the Tightrope Twins, Terrific Tina and Magnificent Min. Special Guest Joe Scruggs sings the song that really sets off the silliness, but, in the end the kids learn that exercise is good for your body and can still be lots of fun. Barney also reminds us that hugging is an exercise that's good for the heart! Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Exercise Song #Taking Turns #The Clapping Song #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #There's A Wiggle In My Toe - By Joe Scruggs #If All the Raindrops #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Joe Scruggs (Himself; guest) Trivia *This episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with Barney's Parade Of Numbers. *This is the last time all four kids from the Backyard Gang who made it to the TV show (Michael, Luci, Tina and Derek) appear together. *This group (Michael, Derek, Tina, and Tosha) also appeared in Stop, Look & Be Safe! However, Kathy and Shawn do not appear in either episode. *Luci never made an appearance with BJ, David, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Kathy, Jason, Julie, Shawn wearing glasses or a shorter Baby Bop, because she left after Season 1 ended. *This is the twenty-first time Barney and the kids sing "I Love You" song together. *Micheal wears the same soccer clothes from The Golden Hammer, The City Mouse And The Country Mouse and Having Tens of Fun!. *Tina wears the same shirt from Brave New Rescues. And the same clothes from Help Protect the Earth (episode). And a hairstyle. *Luci wears the same shirt from Clean Up, Clean Up! and Great Summer. And the same clothes from Makes The Team!. And a long hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese. And a short hair. *Min wears the same shirt from Grandparents are Grand! (1993), Help Pretect The Earth and An Adventure In Make-Believe. And blue jeans. And a long hair. *Tosha wears the same shirt and necktie from A Very Special Delivery!. And the same clothes from Day of the Diesels, Brave New Rescues and Animal Antics. And a high pony tail. *When the Michael's say "Oh Barney! We better go won't be late for our soccer game", the sound clip is taken from "The Golden Hammer", and "The City Mouse And The Country Mouse". Clip from The Exercise Circus! # Barney Theme Song (More Barney Songs' version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from More Barney Songs!) # Hi Michael! (Hoo's in the Forest?'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest?) # Barney comes to life (Squares, Squares, Everywhere!) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Barney The Exercise Song (I Can Be a Firefighter!'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Tina is here has ZERO CAST (Clip from The Exercise Circus! (with the audio) and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) #Tina bouce a ball! 1-10! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) #Let's Go Inside and To Put on Our Own Circus! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Michael's Ringmaster! (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (Season 3 version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Shawn & The Besnatalk! and Doctor Barney Is Here!) # Barney comes to play (Is Everybody Happy?) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Is Everybody Happy?) # Barney Says Segment (The Exercise Circus!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (It's a Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) # Barney End Credits (My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) Audio from The Exercise Circus! # Barney Theme Song (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel is Here! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Hi Michael! (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney comes to life (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney The Exercise Song (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Ashley and Alissa is at school (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!, The Exercise Circus!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1st), Grownups for a Day!, Stop, Look and Be Safe! (2nd) and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Ashley and Alissa 2 songs! at the school! (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!, The Exercise Circus!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1st), Grownups for a Day!, Stop, Look and Be Safe! (2nd), Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, First Day of School and Home Sweet Homes!) # Let's Hide and Seek Kids!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Let's see the Barney's Bakery to see it! THESE DOORS! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and The Exercise Circus!) # Jesse is a long new hair! (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Tosha says "Thanks!". (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Taking Turns (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney and the Backyard Gang looking at all puppets! (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney The Clapping Song (1993 Version) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Sink! (Clip and audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Marching Song (The Exercise Circus!'s Version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Let's Play Hopscotch! (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Be Careful of the Jumping Rope! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Let's Eat A Yummy Pizza! (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Snackin' on Healthy Food (Season 2 version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Hannah i'll play hopscotch and see dancing) (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Barney in Outer Space) # Hopping! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Hi Ashley (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from Circle of Friends! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Wiggle in My Toe (1993 Version) (Clip from The Music Video and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Kenneth says "Gotta Go!". (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney I love you (The Lonely Little Number's version) (Clip from Telling the Truth and Audio from The Lonely Little Number, The Exercise Circus! and Computers At The Radio Station) # Let's Counting to 10 boxes! (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Hi Danny (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # I was Emily is wondering!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # A little surprise for a book! (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Taking a bow for Talent show! (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from The Exercise Circus!, Playing it Safe! and A Package of Friendship!) # Stella's Breads! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!, A World of Friends! (1st), A World of Friends! (2nd), The Exercise Circus!, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Twice Is Nice! (1st), All Mixed Up!, Twice Is Nice! (2nd), Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney's Beach Party and It's Home To Me!) # Barney If All the Raindrops (1993 Version) (Clip from Sweeter Than Candy and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # It's a dollhouse! (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # The Surprise Party was Stu-u-upendous! look at all pictures of scrapbook before say cheese until credits! (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! (with the audio) and Audio from The Exercise Circus!, Play for Exercise and On The Move) # Barney I love you Part 46 (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Safety First!) # Barney I love you Part 12 (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Picture This! and The Exercise Circus!) # Barney comes to play (The Exercise Circus!) (Clip from It's Your Birthday, Barney! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney Says Segment (The Exercise Circus!) (Drewit1 - Upload on July 14-18) # And remember, I Love You! (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Play it Safe! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Barney End Credits (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) called... Hats Off To BJ! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation